To be Striked !
by Head-Radio
Summary: Univers Alternatif : Béatrice Prior entre en terminale dans un lycée qu'elle ne connaît pas. Inconnue de tous, elle se met à dos dès le premier jour l'égérie du lycée, Tobias Eaton, dit "Four". Elle va devoir faire face aux autres, et à elle-même, pour survivre parmi les lycéens.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Me voilà partie sur une fanfiction originale, du livre Divergente._

_Il est important de rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tout le monde le sait. _

_Bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez/ ce que vous espérez pour la suite. :)_

* * *

**To be striked !**

Chapitre 1 : Ne pas se voiler la face.

En règle générale, l'entrée au lycée se révèle être un rite initiatique nécessaire au développement de l'individu. Les « Années Lycées » s'impliquent donc dans une démarche de connaissances à la fois culturelle, via le programme scolaire, mais également sociale, en raison du changement de comportement que l'adolescent doit opérer.

Entre nous, j'espère sincèrement que cette année va se dérouler correctement. C'est ma dernière et je dois admettre que les deux précédentes ne se sont pas passées exactement comme elles étaient prévues. En effet, une altruiste faisant des études, c'était pas banal dans mon ancien établissement. C'est cette idée qui m'a placé au bas de l'échelle, et qui a autorisé les autres élèves à me causer des problèmes.

Comprenez donc pourquoi je n'ai strictement aucune envie d'y aller pour une autre année.

Six heures trente, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux face à l'atroce sonnerie de mon réveil. Les murs de ma chambre m'accueillent, où différents tons de gris se superposent. Dire que c'est ici que j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps, durant ces 18 dernières années. Même si j'appartiens, par mes parents, à la faction prônant le don de soi, cette pièce possède le maximum de décoration autorisée par nos Codes. C'est ainsi que le mur en face de mon lit se couvre d'une superbe teinture représentant les différentes factions dans un cercle. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps que j'ai mit pour pouvoir l'accrocher au mur, avec l'accord de mes parents. Achetée pour trois fois rien dans un bazar, j'ai du faire croire que j'en avais fait l'acquisition au près d'un sans faction mal en point et prêt à tout pour obtenir un petit pécule afin de nourrir sa famille. Moi, mentir ? J'y suis toujours parvenue avec une certaine aisance.

Mon réveil se signale encore une fois, et part dans une seconde sonnerie tonitruante. Je m'empresse de le faire taire d'une tape de la main. Réunissant tout mon courage, je parviens à m'extraire de mon lit. J'aurais jamais du trainer comme ça, il est déjà six heures quarante cinq, et je suis officiellement en retard pour mon premier jour de terminale.

Attrapant à la va vite un jean et un sweat, je cours dans la salle de bain où je tente tant bien que mal d'attacher mes cheveux. Chez les altruistes, on ne se les détache surtout pas en public. Il faut donc une coiffure assez serrée pour être capable de tenir toute la journée. Un chignon suffira pour aujourd'hui, je le fixe avec quelques épingles et c'est reparti pour la cuisine cette fois. Ma thermos dans une main, mon sac sur mon épaule, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée, pour face à la rue, calme et déserte.

Frissonnante, je me hâte jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Une fois éloignée du quartier, je me permet une petite cigarette en sirotant mon café, biologique et sans sucre, altruiste oblige. Je le sais depuis quelques temps déjà, je ne suis pas faite pour cette faction. Entre mes dispositions à mentir et mes bravades régulières, il ne serait pas possible pour moi de survivre dans ces rangs. Mais vers quelle faction se tourner alors ?

J'expire des bouffées de cigarette pensivement. Je suis actuellement dans un quartier de la ville qui ne m'est pas habituel. A cause de mon changement d'établissement, j'ai été affecté à un lycée différent de mon secteur, je ne connais donc personne. Je regarde ma tenue, mon jean gris et mon pull noir, dans un soupire de soulagement. Je peux passer inaperçu, c'est bon.

C'est alors que je vois arriver un groupe de lycéens, bien plus grands que moi, malgré mon (fier) mètre 65. Ils ne me regardent pas, tant mieux. Je continue de tirer doucement sur ma cigarette, quand l'un d'eux se tourne vers moi. Il me paraît immense, me dépassant de deux bonnes têtes. Etrangement, il est plein d'assurance, mais lorsqu'il me regarde dans les yeux, je ne vois que du calme. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'embêter alors je tente de le regarder de face, sans baisser les yeux.

"- Salut. T'aurais pas une cigarette s'il te plait ?"

Quelle phrase d'accroche. Sa voix est agréable, contre toute attente. Grave, posée, quelques chose de rassurant, mais en même temps, d'autoritaire. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut. Je lui lance un regard, et sans dire un mot, je lui tend mon paquet de cigarettes.

Il se sert, puis en me le tendant, plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Troublée pendant plusieurs secondes, je rompt le contact en rougissant. Il hausse les sourcils, me remercie puis repart. Bravo Tris, tu as déjà réussi à passer pour une gourde, alors que t'as même pas encore mit les pieds dans cette école. Je rumine dans mon coin quand le bus arrive.

Je fais tranquillement la queue pour y monter, laissant les autres élèves me passer devant sans état d'âme : altruiste, encore un peu quand même. Une fois mon tour, je composte mon billet et cherche une place des yeux. La seule restante se trouve à côté du garçon d'il y a dix minutes. Son sac est posé sur le siège à côté de lui, qui est supposé être le mien. Je me rapproche et, avec un sourire forcé, je lui montre son sac du menton. Il me regarde, soupire et attrape son sac d'une main. Une fois assise, j'entreprends de le détailler aussi discrètement que je peux. Des cheveux chatins, une mâchoire carrée, un regard dur et froid mais des yeux impressionnants. Une petite barbe de trois jours qui commence à recouvrir ses joues et son menton. D'après ce que j'ai vu à l'arrêt, il a l'air sportif.

Je me sens encore plus banale à côté, dans mon malheureux sweat-shirt trop grand et dans mon jean, alors je baisse les yeux et entreprend de finir mon café avant qu'il refroidisse.

La route est chaotique, entrecoupée de nids de poules impressionnants, qui me font sursauter sur mon siège. Lui, il ne bouge pas. Et je vois du coin de l'oeil que mes mouvements commencent à l'exaspérer un peu, à la façon dont il lève les yeux.

Soudain, une turbulence plus importante que les autres, me projette de mon siège alors que j'étais en train de boire. Horrifiée, je vois ma boisson se renverser sur mon voisin, qui me lance un regard haineux.

"- Oh mon dieu, excuse moi. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je suis tellement désolée !"

J'essaie de me rattraper comme je peux, tout en tentant de nettoyer mes bêtises à l'aide de mouchoirs en papier. Il me les prends des mains, et me lance :

"- C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin d'une Pète-sec comme toi. Bouge, je dois descendre."

Le laissant passer, j'observe son dos en me rasseyant. Large, agréable à regarder. S'il vous plait, ne me dites que je viens de me mettre la coqueluche du lycée à dos, par pitié.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, voilà le second chapitre. J'écris assez vite en ce moment, mais je reprends la fac en Septembre, donc je verrais au sujet de la ponctualité de la parution, mais j'envisage pour un chapitre par semaine à partir du 15 Septembre. Pour le moment, j'écris un maximum._

_Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)_

* * *

**To Be Striked !**

_Chapitre deux : Nouveau départ ?_

Le bus roule encore pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'afficher Kelvyn Park High School. Le flot d'élèves s'écoule doucement et j'attends bien sagement qu'ils soient tous passés pour me faufiler à l'extérieur. A première vue, l'établissement a l'air énorme. D'un style impressionnant, il est en briques rouges et s'impose tout à fait dans le paysage. Je remarque un parc aux abords, et je m'en réjouis : Je ne serai pas obligée de déjeuner seule dans une cantine bondée toute l'année.

L'air frais m'enveloppe, je savoure cette liberté de ne pas être dans sa faction d'origine et m'émerveille face à toutes ces choses que je ne connais pas. La couleur du bâtiment par exemple, ce rouge un peu terne, m'est totalement étranger. Chez les altruistes, tout les bâtiments sont d'un même gris, sans personnalité.

Je me rapproche. Il comporte trois étages et occupe une bonne partie de la rue. L'entrée serait majestueuse s'il s'agissait d'une école d'exception. Néanmoins, il y a plusieurs factions qui y sont mélangées : je reconnais très bien les érudits qui, fidèles à eux-mêmes, sont en petits groupes et lisent sans un mot. Les sincères quant à eux parlent fort et vite, malgré l'heure matinale. Les fraternels quant à eux sont tous en cercle, et leurs rires fusent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Pas d'altruiste à l'horizon, où bien ils sont rentrés tout de suite, peut être par peur d'ennuis. Les audacieux sont présents aussi, et s'amusent à se pousser tout en se défiant.

D'un pas hésitant, j'entre dans le hall et me dirige immédiatement vers le panneau d'affichage. Passivement, j'attends mon tour. Puis je cherche mon nom dans la liste. Beatrice Prior, salle 20. Parfait. Mais elle est où exactement, la salle 20 ? Un peu perdue, je me dirige dans le couloir et cherche ma salle. Après quelques minutes vaines, je la trouve enfin. La porte est ouverte et je peux apercevoir des gens à l'intérieur. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je passe le seuil. Soudain, tout les regards se tournent vers moi et sans les soutenir, je vais m'assoir à côté du radiateur. Des murmures fusent quand je lève enfin les yeux vers eux. Il s'agit en réalité d'un groupe de filles, des sincères à première écoute. L'un d'elle s'approche :

"- Salut, je m'appelle Christina ! Tu es nouvelle non ?

- Oui." Mon premier mot ici s'écoule dans un murmure. Elle s'assoit au bord de ma table et me sourit.

"- Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer. On est une classe plutôt sympa dans l'ensemble. Tu as quoi comme options ?

- Histoire des factions et architecture je crois, dis-je en observant mon emploi du temps.

- Je suis aussi en histoire des factions, on sera toutes les deux comme ça ! Par contre, architecture, je ne connais personne qui y participe, mais je suis sûre que ça se passera aussi bien que le reste."

Elle me dépasse elle aussi d'une bonne tête. Ils sont tous géants ces gens ou ça se passe comment ? Ses cheveux sont bruns, et ses yeux sont rieurs, elle m'a l'air rassurante comme personne. Son sourire est communicatif alors je lui rends, un peu plus discrètement. La classe se remplit doucement et nous continuons de discuter. Elle m'apprends que cette classe a une majorité de cours littéraires, comme je l'espérais. Puis le professeur arrive dans la classe, et elle retourne à sa place en me proposant de manger avec elle ce midi à la cantine. J'accepte avec un hochement de tête, étonnée qu'on veuille manger avec moi dès le premier jour.

C'est alors que je_ l_'ai vu. _Lui. _Il est arrivé en retard, en entrant dans la salle avec désinvolture et nonchalance. Sans un regard pour le professeur, il a cherché une place du regard. La seule restante se trouvait être à mes côtés. Simple retour des choses, ai-je pensé. Sans aucune expression, il s'approche et s'assoit. Nous n'échangeons aucun regard. La sonnerie annonce la pause de la matinée. Je laisse passer les autres, tout en fouillant dans mon sac pour y trouver mon paquet de cigarettes.

Je sors du bâtiment, et sortant mon briquet, je le vois venir vers moi. Encore lui. Gênée, je regarde autour de moi dans l'espoir qu'il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'arrête devant moi et me regarde, puis il sourit.

"- Alors la pète-sec ! Tu t'es perdue ou quoi ?" Etrangement, son ton n'impose aucune animosité, vis à vis de l'incident de ce matin.

Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens.

"- Non. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de le crier aussi fort, j'apprécierais."

Il rit un peu puis me tend la main.

"- Moi c'est Four.

- Béatrice." Et je réponds à son geste. Nos paumes se touchent, la sienne est chaude et puissante. N'ayant jamais fait ça, j'ai peur de paraître molle, alors je lui serre vigoureusement.

"- T'as une bonne poigne pour une maigrichonne comme toi quand même."

Il rigole et s'en va, me laissant seule avec ma cigarette et toutes mes pensées. J'aurais aimé que ce contact s'éternise plus longtemps. Je secoue la tête. Non Béa, ça n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas là pour ça.

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement, sans heurte. J'ai mangé à midi avec Christina comme convenu, qui n'a pas arrêté de parler du lycée et des gens qui y aillaient. C'était plus sympa, contre toute attente. Je repense aussi à sa proposition : elle m'a invité à une fête de début d'année organisée par quelqu'un de notre classe. En rentrant en bus le soir, je recroise Four. Il a l'air joyeux, et bavarde avec ses amis. Lorsqu'il prends son sac pour le mettre en haut, son t-shirt se lève et me laisse pantoise devant sa hanche, finement dessinée par ses muscles, agrémentée d'un tatouage, qui a l'air volumineux. Un tatouage. C'est donc un audacieux. Oh. Ça change tout désormais. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir d'être son amie.

Contre toute attente, il me voit et m'invite d'un geste amical à m'installer à ses côtés. Prudemment, je traverse le véhicule pour venir m'assoir. Il me sourit et m'explique avec un clin d'oeil que dans cette partie de la ville, les routes sont tortueuses et qu'il vaut mieux rester assit. Petite allusion à mon accident de ce matin. Je rougis.

"- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lycée de Pète-sec ?" Oh non. Pas cette question.

"- Je tenais absolument à prendre une option qu'ils ne proposaient pas là bas .." Et voilà ma réponse toute faite préparée pendant une semaine auparavant.

"- C'est laquelle ?

- Architecture.

- On sera trois à ce cours alors, ça nous changera." répond-t-il en riant discrètement.

OH MON DIEU. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je serai donc toute la semaine en cours avec lui ? C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, et je ne peux empêcher un grand sourire de venir fleurir à mes lèvres. On descend à notre arrêt, et au moment où j'allais partir vers ma maison, il me regarde et me dit :

"- A demain alors Béatrice." Son regard est curieux, mais pas inquisiteur. Il a l'air étonné de voir que je vais dans cette direction.

"- C'est le quartier des altruistes, lui souffle-je dans un murmure. A demain Four !"

Et c'est dans une béatitude des plus délicieuse que je rentre chez moi. Je croise ma mère dans la cuisine, elle m'interroge à propos de ma journée.

"- Tu t'es fait des amis Trice ? Tu souris tellement qu'on ne voit que ça.

- Je crois Maman, je crois bien que oui."


End file.
